


Bonny Kate

by thecookiemomma



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, NFA Challenge Response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 14:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2551127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecookiemomma/pseuds/thecookiemomma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bishop asks questions about Kate, and gets some interesting answers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonny Kate

**Author's Note:**

> For the Kiss Me, Kate challenge on NFA

 

 

_You lie, in faith, for you are called plain Kate,_   
_And bonny Kate, and sometimes Kate the curst,_   
_But Kate, the prettiest Kate in Christendom,_   
_Kate of Kate Hall, my super-dainty Kate—_   
_For dainties are all Kates—and therefore, Kate,_   
_Take this of me, Kate of my consolation:_   
_Hearing thy mildness praised in every town,_   
_Thy virtues spoke of, and thy beauty sounded—_   
_Yet not so deeply as to thee belongs—_   
_Myself am moved to woo thee for my wife._

 

“Boss, can I go home? I need to feed Kate and . . .” Tony looked up from his computer. “I'll bring you back some coffee. But I gotta go home and feed the girls.”

Gibbs frowned. They were in the middle of a case. He was tempted to say no, but thought about how long they'd been there. “Yeah, go on. Bring us all back food.”

“Sarah's got Jethro, so I'm good, Boss,” Tim responded before he could ask.

Gibbs grunted. Bishop looked over and frowned. “Aren't you Jethro?”

“Yeah, Bishop. Glad you remembered.” He snorted and knew what her next question would be.

“Why doesn't he need to go home to feed Jethro?”

“Sarah's got him, didn't you hear?” He knew they needed a few lighthearted moments, and nothing was going to get done on the case until Tony got back.

“And who's Kate?” Just that moment, Ducky came walking into the bullpen.

“Ahhh, Plain Kate, and Bonny Kate, and sometimes Kate the curst, But Kate, the prettiest Kate in Christendom, Kate of Kate Hall, my super-dainty Kate— For dainties are all Kates—and therefore, Kate, Take this of me, Kate of my consolation: Hearing thy mildness praised in every town,  
Thy virtues spoke of, and thy beauty sounded. Ah, we miss you, Caitlyn.” Ducky sat down on a chair near Gibbs, and lifted his brow in a way that Gibbs knew well.

“Team member. Lost her.” Bishop frowned again, still confused.

“See, Bishop, Tony named his fish after agents we've lost. I think he's up to three now.”

“Three, Timothy?” Ducky didn't know that.

“Ziva.” Tim only had to say the one word, and Ducky exhaled a deep 'ahhhh' of understanding.

“What was Kate like?” Bishop wanted to know, of course, so Gibbs thought about it for a moment.

“Good agent.” That was a given. “Strong woman.” That was true, too.

“Caitlyn would take no . . . guff from anyone, as you might say. She was rather proud of having been a Secret Service agent. She was a fairly competent profiler, though she did tend to miss the obvious at times.” Ducky offered his two cents.

“Kate loved to tease Tony. I don't know how many hours the two of them spent harassing each other.” Tim smiled. “He'd take her phone, she'd kick him. He'd tease her about her boyfriends, and she'd make some comment about Tony's erratic dating habits.”

“He hasn't changed a lot, has he?” Bishop grinned.

“Oh, no, Bishop. He's so much more . . .” Tim tried to think of the word he wanted.

“He's growin' up,” Gibbs gave that half grin.

“Gee, thanks, Boss, you say the nicest things,” Tony said, stepping off the elevator, hands full of food and drinks.

“Your timing's improved, DiNozzo,” Gibbs gestured to the other two to help him.

They got up and took things from his hands.

“Learned from the best, Boss.” Tony grinned back.

“Gibbs?” Bishop asked him.

“No, Probie. Kate.” He looked away for a moment, and then shrugged, focusing on doling out the meal.


End file.
